warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beor Achlin
Beor Achlin is a powerful Psyker who is currently working alongside the Abyss Gazers Space Marine chapter. Born sometime in the 39th millennium he was on board a ship that disappeared into the warp and reemerged in the mid 41st millennium. Those aboard seemingly unaffected by the passage of time, to them it had been only a few months. Now in the 42nd millennium he is one of the Imperium's strongest and most skillful psykers. History Beor Achlin was born on the Knight World Maxhillain at an unknown time in the 39th millennium. During this time Abyss Gazers suffered a daemonic invasion on their space station fortress monastery, The Unchanging Fortress. While the Abyss Gazers were able to drive off the invasion without much difficulty, the majority of their serfs were killed requiring them to obtain more. The nearest world was the knight world of Maxhillain and the Knight House itself had no objection for their obtaining more serfs from the planets population. Over the course of 2 weeks 315 potential serfs were selected and taken on board the Unchanging Fortress, among them was Beor Achlin, at that point a young man, just barely in his teens. With The Abyss Gazers As a serf of the Abyss Gazers he was expected to serve the Astartes in all things required of him. For him, as a young and still indoctrinate-able youth, he was assigned to work with the Librarium such as the Abyss Gazers were able to maintain one. As their Gene-seed was incomparable with those bearing the psyker gene, it is impossible for them to have Librarians in the traditional sense. Thus their Librarians were more similar to scholars, carefully studying the Great Enemy, and Beor was one of their few assistants and scribes. For several years he learned of both the Abyss Gazers and their work, in the process becoming one of the few in the Imperium outside of the higher echelons to know of the existence of Chaos. In late M39 Beor was on board a strike cruiser that became lost to the warp. Over the course of what felt like 2 months to the inhabitants of the Cruiser, Daemons of Chaos attacked the vessel so ferociously that at times even the Geller field nearly failed. On several occasions small groups of lesser daemons or other warp predators managed to make their way on board, requiring the space marines on board to hunt them down before they could do much damage. When ever the Geller field came close to failing, waves of warp energy would leak through, causing madness in some of the weaker crew members. When the vessel finally emerged from the warp, the surviving crew were shocked to discover that over 2 millennia had passed. Eventually contacting and reuniting with their long lost brethren, the Abyss Gazers did everything they could to keep the events quiet and away from the Inquisition. Those who had survived and not succumbed to madness displayed signs of slowed aging as a result of residual warp energy which would fade after time. One however showed even greater changes, Beor Achlin had begun to display the powers of a psyker. For the chapter this raised a great conundrum, Beor had served them faithfully for years and had remained uncorrupted so they were reluctant to execute him. Likewise they knew they could not deliver him to the Astra Telepathica without having to reveal what occurred on board the newly recovered Strike Cruiser and were worried that the Inquisition would order the deaths of the survivors under the risk of corruption. Ultimately the Chapter Master, Arthan, made a unprecedented move and decided to keep Beor and have the Librarians train him as best they could to use his psychic power to fight in battle. Arthan told his Captains that his hope was that Beor would face an honorable death in combat as was likely in the face of Chaos. However as fate would have it, Beor turned out to be tougher than they thought and survived several battles. While this was good for him it began to raise further problems for the chapter, for one was that the longer he survived the more likely his existence was to be discovered. Second and more troubling was that his power seemed to be growing as time went on, at first he could hardly even summon flames but after 2 years he could incinerate platoons and light tanks causing the Librarians to search for and develop ways to suppress his power ranging from consecrated seals to and eye patch covered in psychic runes. At his height his power was great enough that unsuppressed his metal state quickly deteriorated thus requiring him to limit himself at most times. Eventually however, Beor's existence was discovered by the Astra Telepathica who immediately began to demand that Beor be handed over, while several inquisitors demanded his immediate execution. The Abyss Gazers responded that as a chapter serf he was the property of the chapter and refused both demands, furthermore requesting from the Adeptus Mechanicus for a sample of unmodified Imperial Fist gene-seed so as to see if Beor could be turned into a Librarian. This action utterly stunned both the Astra Telepathica and the Inquisition and, given the unreliability of warp travel and communications caused the affair to stretch on for years, the Inquisition saying that the Chapter was over stepping its bounds and the Abyss Gazers responding that as one of the chapters guarding the Eye of Terror they needed every weapon they could get. During this conflict the Abyss Gazers would partake in the Alliance War under the command of the Angels of Rebirth Lord Harbinger Koios Vivifica, who was himself a powerful psyker. While Koios didn't think much either way of the political issue he was struck by the sheer power that Beor demonstrated at his peak and subtly told Abyss Gazers Chapter Master Arthan that if something was not done soon Beor would either destroy himself, or go mad permanently. Arthan, who by this time had almost come to view Beor almost as another Battle-brother under his command decided to delay this by having Beor sealed in stasis in the Librarium's vaults. Coming of the Primarch At the end of the 13th Black Crusade, as the Eye of Terror expanded into the Great Rift, the Abyss Gazers found themselves more busy than ever before. Eventually in the years after word would reach them of the return of the Primarch Roboute Guilliman and his Indomitus Crusade. Eventually he reached them and decided to bolster the chapter with a detachment of his Primaris Marines. However, as strong as these new marines would prove to be, they lacked much of the Abyss Gazers experience at fighting the forces of Chaos and casualties were common. However, the new gene-seed, free of modification, raised the new possibility of having full psyker Librarians and one of the first candidates for the implantation was Beor. There were complications, as Beor was older than the normal initiate, his slowed aging having worn off, and surgery was required even prior to implantation for it to be possible. Eventually, after several years the implantation was successful and Beor stood, the first of the Chapters Librarians to wield psychic power. Abilities Until his psychic powers began to manifest he was simply a tall human of average physique. The only notable thing about him to make him stand out was the speed at which he thought and his mental and spiritual fortitude. For these traits he was chosen to be scribe and assistant to the Chapters Librarium. After the strike cruiser emerged from the warp almost 2000 years later, Beor and many others displayed slowed aging to the point of a near stop. These effects however were temporary as they faded after a little more than a decade. Of far more import was the manifestation of his psychic prowess, whether he had the psyker gene prior to the warp voyage or some effect of the minor warp energy that spilled on board caused it is unknown. Originally manifesting as relatively minor powers, as he used them they grew continually seemingly without stopping. By the time that the Alliance War occurred, by pushing himself he was able to manifest power beyond even that of the Eldar Farseer Lokan. Unfortunately the unaugmented human mind is unable to take the strain of such power and he began to slid towards mental instability. Before such damage became irreversible he was implanted with Primaris Gene-seed to become the first of the Chapter's true Librarians. As a Primaris Marine his mind and body are augmented so as to be able to take the strain of his power and as such his psychic abilities have stabilized. Pushing himself he is able to manifest up to alpha level power though he often limits himself to less as pushing his power that far is both draining as well as attracts warp predators. Desiring to not become predictable or limit himself Beor has put study into most of the various psychic disciplines but is said to be most proficient with Pyromancy and Geokinesis and conversely avoids telepathy. Ironically his extensive use of his psychic powers has become something of a vulnerability as he is noticeably less proficient with more mundane means of fighting. Personality Born on a Feudal Knight world, Beor was amazed by the technology possessed by the Rouge Traders who found him. This awoke within him a ceaseless wonder lust, from the technology of the Imperium to the physiology of the Space Marines, to the nature of the God Emperor. Only the threat of the Inquisition and the Abyss Gazers librarians watchful nature, keep him from searching too far from the Emperors light. In contrast to the grim and stoic nature of the Astartes he works with, Beor is remarkably cheerful and good humored. Most observers would think that their contrasting natures would make it difficult to work with the Abyss Gazer, but nothing could be further from the truth. While it is difficult for even other Astartes to guess what their mood may be, the majority of the Abyss Gazers genuinely appreciate Beor's upbeat attitude. Even after becoming a Primaris marine he still maintains an attitude less grim and quiet than most Abyss Gazers. Apperance Beor is tall for an unaugmented human with grey-blond hair and a pale complexion, similar to most men from his Home World. Most would find it difficult to spot him as a psyker straight off from appearance alone. His typical attire consists of relatively fine clothing, including a long coat emblazoned with the Abyss Gazer's iconography. When going into dangerous fire fights he may sometimes don a modified set of Ignatius power armor similarly marked with the symbol of the Abyss Gazer's. Most of the time he wears his power-restraining eye patch over his left eye (being right eye dominant). As a Primaris Space Marine, his height has increased to be slightly taller than a ordinary space marine. In battle he goes armored in Mk X power armor with a helmet with a psychic hood integrated. Unlike other chapters the Abyss Gazers mark their Librarians by giving them blue gauntlets. Relations Abyss Gazers Beor's relationship with the Abyss Gazers is perhaps unique in the Galaxy. Due to the Genetic tempering done on the Abyss Gazers, it made gene-seed implants on those with psychic potential lethal, thus true Librarians didn't exist in the chapter until receiving primaris gene-seed in M42. None the less, for reasons unknown outside the chapter, the Abyss Gazers saw potential in Beor after his psychic power manifested and kept him on as what amounts to an assistant in the Librarium. Not a true battle-brother, yet not quite a chapter serf. Over the centuries at least half a dozen Inquisitors have made inquires into his bizarre position and as to why he was not handed off to the Adeptus Telepatica. Such inquires are typically are answered with excuses ranging from him serving with their Telepaths, to claims that he is an invaluable tool in their guard on the Eye of Terror. Those who are unsatisfied by their excuses and continue to press are ignored by the Astartes and may disappear at later dates though 3 inquisitorial investigations have never linked their disappearances to the Abyss Gazers. After receiving Primaris gene-seed implantation Beor became the first psyker Librarian of the chapter, and over 50 years later, before the start of the Plague wars he became the Chief Librarian of the Chapter. Quotes By him About him Feel free to add your own. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Psykers Category:Imperium